departmentnineteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Larissa Kinley
Warning. Any pictures do not show the real looks of the characters, they are people's interpretations. Biography Larrisa Kinley is one of the main characters in Department 19. She is technically seventeen years old, but has lived for two years since she was turned into a vampire (by Grey, the oldest vampire in Britain) and her aging process stopped. Immediately after her turning, she ran from her house to stop the hunger forcing her to feed from her family, and lived on the streets for six months. She then started working for Alexandru Rusmanov, under the pretense that she was a ruthless killer. She worked for him for two years, when he ordered her to kill Jamie Carpenter to get revenge on the Carpenter family for the time in Hungary when Julian killed his (Alexandru's) wife, Ilyana. However, Larissa is unable to kill Jamie and when Alexandru finds out she's beaten within an inch of her life and then gets thrown out of the sky. She lands in a flower bed (in Matt Browning's back garden), lives, and is found by Department 19. She then is taken to the Loop, where she is put in a cell. A little later on in the book, Jamie visits her there because he believes that she knows where Alexandru is. She agrees to lead them to him, but instead takes them to Valhalla, a community of vampires in northern England who don't drink human blood. Grey is with them, and Larissa exposes him as a fraud, claiming that he never drinks human blood whilst all the while feeding off teenage girls. When the Department finds out that she led them to Valhalla to get personal revenge instead of to try and help them find Marie Carpenter, everyone's furious with Larissa for wasting time that could have been used to find Jamie's mum. She later on develops a relationship with Jamie, falling for him around the second half of the first book. Throughout The Rising, Larissa and Jamie get closer and eventually confess their love. At that time she is a operator in Squad G-17 along with Kate and Jamie. Her field name is Beta and goes with Squad G-17 on a number of Operations throughout the book, most notably the one to the Twilight Care Home when the squad meets Valentin Rusmanov. She and Kate both get left behind by Jamie on his mission to Paris.They're hurt, but Jamie explains it's him trying to protect them. However, this backfires rather because it means Larissa is still in the base when Valeri launches his devastating attack. She has her throat torn out by Valeri himself, but Valentin feeds her his own blood to try and keep her alive. She's burnt almost into oblivion seconds later, though, when the UV bombs go off, but both of the vampires are healed with blood and so are fine. She is awarded a medal towards the end of the book and is promoted to lieutenant. In Battle Lines, Larissa is on a temporary secondment to the American NS9 base Dreamland, situated in Area 51. She's meant to be looking for six Operators to take back to Blacklight to help strengthen them in the aftermath of Valeri's attack. She proves valuable in taking down a house of drug-dealing vampires, and training new recruits. She also finds out a bit about Julian Carpenter, who is being kept as a kind of prisoner deep in the NS9 base. Right at the end of the book she hears him being called Julian, but still can't be entirely sure that it's Jamie's dad. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Squad G-17